lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Honegger
Dr. 'Thomas M. Honegger '(born 1965 in Zürich, Switzerland) is a linguist, and Tolkien scholar who has compiled most publications of the Cormarë Series by Walking Tree Publishers. With extensive background in Medieval studies and philology, Honegger was a board member of the German Mediävistenverband ('Medieval Society') from 2003 to 2011, and teaches Old English at Friedrich Schiller University Jena. He is also of the advisory board for the German Tolkien Society's bilingual study Hither Shore. Honegger's fascination with J.R.R. Tolkien and his writings was stimulated by his own study of Germanic languages and Medieval literature at the University of Zurich in the 90's, long after he had first read The Lord of the Rings to little interest.Interview for Culturamas Blogs, January 2013 In the 2000's, he began writing reviews of many works of Tolkien criticism and Medieval studies.https://www.iaa.uni-jena.de/Institut/Mitarbeiter*innen/Honegger_+Thomas-p-228.html Books edited (selected) * 2003 - Tolkien in Translation (Cormarë Series No. 4) * 2004 - Translating Tolkien: Text and Film (Cormarë Series No. 7) * 2008 - Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings – Sources of Inspiration with Stratford Caldecott * 2014 - From Peterborough to Faëry ''(Cormarë Series No. 31) (co-editor) * 2016 - ''Laughter in Middle-earth (Cormarë Series No. 35) (co-editor) * 2018 - Sub-creating Arda (Cormarë Series No. 40) with Dimitra Fimi Articles * 1997 - "In einer Höhle in der Erde, da lebte ein Hobbit." in Symbolik von Ort und Raum ''('Symbolism of Place and Space') * 1997 - "Tolkien Studies: News from the Shire and Beyond Indeed" and "From Bag End to Lórien: the Creation of a Literary World" in ''News from the Shire and Beyond - Studies on Tolkien (Cormarë Series No. 1) * 1998 - "Tolkien and Medieval Studies" in the mass-market anthology Le Tolkieniste * 1999 - "The Monster, the Critics, and the Public: Literary Criticism after the Poll" and "The Man in the Moon: Structural Depth in Tolkien" in Root and Branch - Approaches towards Understanding Tolkien * 1999 - "Éowyn, Aragorn and the Hidden Dangers of Drink" in Inklings ''(journal) vol. 1 * 2004 - "The Westron Turned into Modern English: The Translator and Tolkien's Web of Languages" in ''Translating Tolkien: Text and Film (Cormarë Series No. 7) * 2004 - "A Note on Beren and Lúthien's Disguise as Werewolf And Vampire-Bat" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 1 * 2004 - "De l'occidentalien à l'anglais moderne: le traducteur et le réseau de langages tolkienien" (trans. Daniel Lauzon) in Vincent Ferré and Paul Airiau's Tolkien, Trente ans après * 2004 - "Tolkiens moralischer Kosmos" in Duncker & Humblot GmbH's Literaturwissenschaftliches Jahrbuch ('Literary Yearbook') vol. 45 * 2004 - "Ein Mythos für das 20. Jahrhundert: Blut, Rasse und Erbgedächtnis bei Tolkien"(with Dieter Bachmann) and "'There was an old woman, lived under a hill ...' – A Proto-Hobbit Uncovered?" in Hither Shore vol. 2 * 2005 - "Tolkien Through the Eyes of a Mediaevalist" in Reconsidering Tolkien (Cormarë Series No. 8) * 2006 - Entries 'Ælfwine', 'Finn and Hengest', 'Food', 'Germany', 'Germany: Reception of Tolkien', 'Lembas', 'Rings of Power', 'Tolkien, Christopher Reuel', and 'Treason' to Michael D. C. Drout's J.R.R. Tolkien Encyclopedia: Scholarship and Critical Assessment * 2006 - Introduction to Tolkien and Modernity 1 (Cormarë Series No. 9) * 2006: "Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings – Beyond the Printed Text" (with Jana Honegger) in Cultural Studies in the EFL Classroom '' * 2006 - Introduction and "The Passing of the Elves and the Arrival of Modernity: Tolkien's 'Mythical Method'" in ''Tolkien and Modernity 2 (Cormarë Series No. 10) * 2007 - "A Mythology for England? Looking a Gift Horse in the Mouth" in Myth and Magic: Art according to the Inklings (Cormarë Series No. 14) * 2010 - "Fantasy, Escape, Recovery, and Consolation in Sir Orfeo: The Medieval Foundations of Tolkienian Fantasy" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 7 * 2011: - "The Rohirrim: 'Anglo-Saxons on Horseback'? An Inquiry into Tolkien's Use of Sources" in Jason Fisher's Tolkien and the Study of His Sources * 2011 - "A good dragon is hard to find; or from draconitas to draco" in Tolkien aujourd'hui * 2012 - "Jungian Approaches to Tolkien and the Archetypeal Image of the Shadow" (translated) in Giovanni Agnoloni's Tolkien: La Luce e l'Ombra * 2012 - "75 reasons" (an article on audiobooks) for thetolkienist.com * 2013 - "My Most Precious Riddle: Eggs and Rings Revisited" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 10 * 2013 - "'Raw Forest' versus 'Cooked City' — Lévi-Strauss in Middle-earth" in J.R.R. Tolkien: the Forest and the City ''(a conference proceeding) * 2014 - "From Faëry to Madness: The Facts in the Case of Howard Phillips Lovecraft" in ''From Peterborough to Faëry ''(Cormarë Series No. 31) * 2015 - "The Homecoming of Beorhnoth Beorhthelm's Son" for tolkienestate.com * 2017: "Meet the Professor' A Present-day Colleague's View of Tolkien's Academic Life and Work" in ''Binding Them All: Interdisciplinary Perspectives on J.R.R. Tolkien and His Works ''(Cormarë Series No. 37) * 2017 - "Riders, Chivalry, and Knighthood in Tolkien" in ''Journal of Tolkien Research, vol. 4 * 2018 - Commentary for Jay Johnstone's Tolkienography: Isildur's Bane & Iconic Interpretation with Commentary by Thomas Honegger (limited publication) * 2018 - "Splintered Heroes - Heroic Variety and Its Function in The Lord of the Rings" in John D. Rateliff's A Wilderness of Dragons: Essays in Honor of Verlyn Flieger References External links * Faculty page and résumé Category:Real People Category:Writers Category:Medieval scholars Category:Linguists Category:Cormarë Series editors